This invention relates to improvements in aluminum alloys suitable for use as bearing metals.
Aluminum alloys hitherto known as bearing alloys include, for example, aluminum alloys disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 12131/77 (hereinafter referred to as the prior application invention). They are of four types, i.e., (1) alloys of the Al-Sn-Pb-Sb-Cu system, (2) alloys obtained by adding to the alloys of type (1) one metal selected from the group consisting of Ni, Mn and Si, (3) alloys obtained by adding Ti to the alloys of type (1), and (4) alloys obtained by adding Ti to the alloys of type (2). The alloys provided by the prior application invention have fairly high wear resistance and fairly good compatibility or anti-seizure property which are important characteristics for slide bearings. However, advances made in the progress of internal combustion engines in recent years have created a demand for slide bearings of higher performance.